Demi Ino
by Furasawa99
Summary: Banyak orang bilang, kalau mau mendekati perempuan cantik, dekati dulu orangtuanya untuk bisa dekat dengan perempuan itu. Tapi bagaimana kalau yang harus dihadapi Sai untuk mendapatkan Ino adalah niisan overprotektif seperti Deidara? Naruto cs pun datang untuk membantu. SaiIno Fict. Warn: gaje, absurd, OoC. Siblings!DeiIno


**Disclaimer:** Anime Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Demi Ino milik Fura.

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Kau yakin aku bisa ajak Ino jalan malam ini?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Apa yang kau ragukan?"

Jujur saja, Sai langsung membatu sejak Naruto melemparkan pertanyaan itu. Lee yang bingung melihat Sai tak bergeming hanya mengerjapkan mata heran. Neji menghela napas melihat tampang bingung Lee yang terlalu tak enak dipandang. Segera saja pemilik manik lavender itu mengakhiri keheningan ini.

"Aku tau bagaimana susahnya mendekati Ino karena sikap berlebihan Deidara selama ini," ujar Neji yang menggenggam pundak kanan Sai.

"Tapi kami disini akan membantu untuk menghalalkan segala cara supaya kau bisa jalan dengan pujaan hatimu itu" imbuhnya sambil tersenyum.

Sai langsung mendongakkan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk. Sedangkan Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, dan Shino hanya saling melempar pandangan bingung.

"Memangnya kita bisa apa, huh?" tanya Kiba pada Neji.

"Aku punya ide" sergah Sasuke tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Yahiko, Itachi, Sasori, dan Kisame kini sedang berada di kediaman keluarga Yamanaka. Deidara menyarankan keempat temannya untuk mengerjakan materi kuliah malam Minggu ini dirumahnya. Sekarang mereka berlima tengah sibuk dengan berbagai lembaran _print out_ dan laptop yang tergeletak manis di atas meja ruang keluarga.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya kita istirahat," Deidara berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sasori- _danna_ , ayo ikut aku pergi ke minimarket, hm. Kita beli _snack_ untuk kita makan, hm"

Pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_ yang tadinya sedang mengetik, kini mengakhiri kegiatannya dan ikut berdiri. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan ke ambang pintu.

"Ah iya, kalian bertiga tolong jaga Shiro, hm. Dan jangan berisik! Nanti dia terbangun, hm" perintah Deidara pada Yahiko, Kisame, dan Itachi yang kini sedang membereskan lembaran makalah di ruang keluarga.

Tak sampai semenit, pemuda bersurai pirang itu langsung keluar diikuti Sasori meninggalkan rumah.

"Dia menyayangi Shiro sampai-sampai membiarkan anjing itu tidur di atas sofa yang harusnya diduduki tamu" gumam Yahiko yang tepuk jidat melihat seekor anjing dengan warna bulu putih yang terasa lembut sedang terbaring manis di atas sofa.

Kisame hanya menanggapi gumaman Yahiko dengan helaan napas. Segera saja dia nyalakan tv untuk menghilangkan rasa penat. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa jengkel pada sikap irit Deidara yang sama sekali tak menyediakan minum untuk mereka. Tak lama, iris titik kecil Kisame menangkap seseorang keluar dari sebuah pintu kamar yang berada tak jauh dari ruang keluarga.

"Yamanaka Ino, _konnichiwa_ " sapa Kisame pada seorang gadis -dengan model rambut yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Deidara- yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Ino hanya mengulas senyum dan menghampiri mereka bertiga di depan tv. Dilihatnya ruang keluarganya yang berantakan oleh lembaran makalah tugas kelompok yang tengah dikerjakan kakaknya dan teman-teman kakaknya. Tapi Ino heran tak melihat bahkan satu gelas pun minuman tergeletak di atas meja. Kemudian gadis cantik itu menghela napas.

"Deidara- _niisan_ tak menyediakan minum untuk kalian?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, Yahiko tersenyum lebar.

"Dia mana pernah mempedulikan kami, Ino- _san_? Yang dia pedulikan dalam hidupnya hanyalah kau dan anjing kecil yang tidur di atas sofa itu" jawab Yahiko seenak jidat yang langsung mendapat sikutan dari Uchiha Itachi.

Kisame hanya tertawa puas melihat Yahiko yang meringisi perutnya yang menjadi objek penyikutan. Kemudian Ino tersenyum tipis. Segera gadis itu beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan minum.

.

.

.

" _Gomen_ , Deidara- _niisan_ terkadang suka lupa. Dia pasti tak ingat untuk mengambilkan kalian minum" ujar Ino yang baru saja meletakkan tiga gelas air dingin di atas meja.

" _Daijoubu_. Lagipula kami belum terlalu haus kok"

Ino tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi senyumnya langsung memudar dan memandang para Akatsuki itu dengan datar begitu melihat Kisame dan Yahiko langsung meneguk minumnya dengan rakus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai? Aku tebak, dia pasti kewalahan dalam urusan cintanya. Susah juga ya kalau mendekati gadis yang punya kakak yang overprotektif dan super pelit"

Ino mengerjapkan mata bingung. Apakah Deidara sering menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Sai pada teman-temannya di Akatsuki?

"Kisame, pertanyaanmu membuatnya tersipu" goda Itachi usai meneguk habis minumnya.

Terbukti sudah kata-kata Itachi yang mengatakan 'kami belum terlalu haus' adalah dusta. Ino yang sempat _sweatdrop_ hanya melempar pandangan pada arah lain.

.

.

.

Beberapa orang kini sedang mengintip ke dalam rumah keluarga Yamanaka melalui jendela.

"Sepertinya Deidara- _senpai_ sudah pergi" gumam Naruto tanpa melempar pandangannya dari dalam rumah yang diintipnya.

"Kalau begitu, ini waktunya kau beraksi, Neji" perintah Shino.

"Cih, yang benar saja. Ide Sasuke ini terlalu gila. Kenapa kita menurutinya sih?" gerutu Neji sambil beranjak untuk memulai misinya. Pasrah pada bagian yang didapat.

Ditemani Rock Lee, pemuda bersurai panjang penuh karisma itu berjalan ke depan pintu rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Neji menghela napas sebelum memulai aksinya. Kini posisi tangannya sudah terangkat seolah hendak mengetuk pintu.

"Didobrak saja, ji" celetuk Rock Lee tiba-tiba.

Neji kini mengepal tangan kanannya tak jadi mengetuk pintu.

"Apa maksudmu, huh?" tanya Neji sewot duluan.

"Aku rasa _chemistry acting_ nya akan dapat jika pintunya didobrak, bukan diketuk" jawab pemuda berambut bak mangkuk terbalik dengan wajah polos.

Neji yang sempat _sweatdrop_ , kini menghela napas pasrah. Dia pun mencoba menuruti usul pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Ichi, ni, san,"

BRAK

'Sekarang, ji!'

"ITACHI! GAWAT! PANTAT AYAM DALAM BAHAYA! DIA.."

Itachi, Yahiko, Kisame, dan Ino langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Neji yang berteriak di ambang pintu.

" _Nani_? Apakah maksudmu Sasuke? Kenapa dia?" tanya Itachi harap-harap cemas.

"Tadi kami main ke rumahnya. Lalu terjadi kecelakaan di dapur. Sasuke luka dan sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dia membutuhkanmu, Uchiha- _san_ " ujar Rock Lee yang turut mendramatisir.

"Eh? Kalian pasti bercanda" sahut Yahiko tak percaya.

Kisame dan Ino hanya saling berpandangan tak mengerti. Kemudian sepasang tangan mengangkat kerah baju pemuda bersurai _orange_.

"Aku berteriak sebodoh tadi dan kalian berpikir aku bercanda?!" pemuda beriris lavender yang mencengkeram kerah baju Yahiko menatapnya dengan tatapan _horror_. Yahiko meneguk ludah melihatnya.

"Yasudah, ayo kalian ikut aku melihatnya ke rumah sakit!" sergah Itachi yang langsung keluar dari rumah Deidara disusul Neji dan Rock Lee.

"Oi! Itachi! Bagaimana dengan ka-"

"Kalian disini saja! Dan tetap jaga Shiro, Yahiko!" titah Itachi acuh tak acuh.

Yahiko dan Kisame hanya menganga mendengar perintah itu. Ya, kita harapkan saja yang terbaik untuk member Akatsuki yang tersisa supaya bisa menjaga amanat untuk menjaga Shiro.

'Semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja' gumam Ino dalam hati sambil beranjak kembali ke ruang keluarga menyusul Kisame dan Yahiko.

Namun sayangnya, tak ada dari Ino, Yahiko, maupun Kisame yang tau kalau kabar yang disampaikan Neji dan Rock Lee tadi hanyalah sebagai pengalih perhatian.

'Aaa~ aku harap aku bisa beristirahat sebentar di rumah Deidara sepeninggal dia pergi belanja' batin Kisame sambil melangkah lemas menuju ruang keluarga.

"DI-DIMANA SHIRO?" teriak Yahiko panik.

Kisame menganga melihat tak ada barang satu makhluk pun terbaring di atas sofa. Sedangkan Ino, sudah lebih dulu kembali ke kamarnya tanpa menyadari ada yang hilang di ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

"Anjing kecil, akhirnya kami mendapatkanmu."

Naruto, Sai, dan Shino tersenyum menang melihat seekor anjing terbaring manis di jok belakang mobil Naruto.

 **Flashback**

"Kalian yakin kita masuk rumah Ino lewat jendela ini?" tanya Sai ragu.

Naruto yang sudah terlanjur masuk duluan langsung tersentak.

"Terlalu terlambat untuk bilang tak yakin. Cepat masuk!" perintah Naruto sambil menarik Sai agar menyusulnya memanjat jendela.

Aburame Shino pun hanya diam sambil menyandarkan siku tangannya di pinggir jendela sebagai tumpuan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Tersenyum manis pada kedua insan yang sudah menyelinap masuk mendahuluinya.

"Ini ide yang hebat. Sasuke benar-benar jenius. Kalau begitu silahkan kalian lanjutkan. Biar aku menunggu kalian disini" ucap Shino santai.

Tentu saja itu langsung membuat Sai membulatkan matanya terkejut. Padahal Sai pikir mereka akan masuk bertiga untuk melancarkan misi ini. Sesaat pemuda berkulit pucat itu mau keluar lagi lewat jendela, tangan Naruto sudah menyeretnya lagi untuk memasuki rumah lebih dalam.

.

Begitu berhasil memasuki rumah keluarga Yamanaka, Sai diseret Naruto untuk menuju ruang keluarga. Sesampainya di sana, dilihatnya ruang keluarga begitu sepi.

"Bagus, _kuntilanak jejadian_ itu berhasil membawa teman-teman Deidara keluar" gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai. Andai Neji ada di sini sekarang, pasti Naruto sudah tertikam oleh tatapan tajam Hyuuga tampan itu akibat kata-katanya yang seenak jidat itu.

Naruto pun langsung menggendong anjing betina yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa, menuju dekapannya. Sai hanya menatap tak percaya pada rencana nekat yang sedang berjalan ini. Setelah memastikan Shiro merasa nyaman dalam gendongannya, Naruto segera kembali menuju jendela disusul Sai yang masih terbengong.

'Yang benar saja. Kita menculik anjingnya Deidara untuk bisa mendekati Ino?!' batin Sai setengah tak percaya.

 **Flashback End**

Matahari sudah semakin naik. Bersinar dengan begitu teriknya. Tidak peduli pada peluh dua manusia yang kini sedang celingukan di luar rumah kediaman keluarga Yamanaka. Tak jauh dari sana, dua orang berambut merah _maroon_ dan pirang tiba dan memasuki kawasan rumah.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sasori pada Kisame dan Yahiko yang sedang celingukan di halaman depan rumah.

Deidara turut mengerutkan dahinya menunggu jawaban. Kisame dan Yahiko yang belum sempat menyadari kedatangan pemilik rumah, kini mendadak tersentak.

Kisame yang sedang berjongkok di dekat semak peliharaan, perlahan menoleh ke belakang. Iris sekecil titiknya membulat melihat dua orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan beberapa bungkus belanjaan. Kemudian Yahiko beranjak berdiri perlahan.

"E-eh? K-kalian sudah pulang? Se-selamat datang. Kenapa tidak kalian bawa saja belanjaannya ke dalam rumah?" Yahiko menjerit dalam hati. Takut jika dia berkata yang sebenarnya, riwayatnya akan berakhir secepatnya.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu aku bawa makanannya ke dalam ya" sahut Sasori polos.

Sepeninggal pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ pergi, Deidara melempar pandangan curiga pada Yahiko dan Kisame secara bergantian. Tak sampai tiga menit, pemuda berambut pirang itu beralih dari kedua temannya menuju dalam rumahnya.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang, hm!"

"Deidara- _niisan_? Kau sudah pulang?" sambut Ino sambil meraih bungkusan belanjaan yang dibawa Deidara.

Gadis itu pun membawa belanjaan yang dibawa kakaknya ke dapur. Sasori yang masih berdiri di ruang keluarga, malah melamun.

" _Danna_ kenapa, hm?" tanya Deidara sambil berjalan mendekati Sasori.

" _Ano_ , aku merasa tadi di ruangan ini banyak sesuatunya. Tapi kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang?"

'Banyak sesuatunya itu maksudnya apa, hm?' tanya Deidara dalam hati. Seolah Sasori menggunakan kaidah bahasa yang sulit dimengerti.

Kemudian Deidara mengedarkan pandangan iris biru langitnya pada seisi ruang keluarga, dan dilihatnya sebuah sofa panjang di sana. Tak ada apapun disana.

"Dimana Shiro? Apa dia sudah bangun, hm?" gumam Deidara sambil celingukan.

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi kini berada di rumah sakit menunggui Sasuke. Otak para sekawanannya Naruto memang menghalalkan segala cara demi rencana ini. Kiba membuat luka kecil di telapak tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke rumah sakit sesuai ide yang dicetuskan Uchiha muda itu. Menurut dokter, lukanya hanya luka kecil. Pernyataan itulah yang membuat Itachi menggerutu sendiri karena sudah dibohongi.

DRRT DRRT

Itachi meraih ponsel di sakunya. Diangkatnya _incoming call_ itu.

" _Moshi-moshi_ "

[BAKA NO UCHIHA! CEPAT CARI SHIRO! DUA ANAK BODOH ITU TAK BISA MENJAGA ANJING KECILKU LALU KENAPA KAU PERGI, HM?!]

"A-Aku tak tahu apa-apa, Dei-"

[KALAU KAU TAK MAU NAMAMU MUSNAH DARI DAFTAR PENULIS MAKALAH KELOMPOK INI, SEBAIKNYA PERGI DAN CARI SHIRO, HM!]

NUT NUT NUT

Itachi menghela napas pasrah.

'Oh ya ampun, kemana anjing kecil lucu nan menggemaskan yang merepotkan itu?'

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam digantikan oleh bulan dan bintang. Jam dinding yang berdetak di rumah keluarga Yamanaka menunjukkan hari sudah malam. Tapi sampai saat ini Shiro anjing kesayangan Deidara masih belum kembali juga. Deidara sendiri sudah terlalu lelah untuk memaksa Akatsuki yang lain untuk mencari anjingnya. Setega apapun Deidara, dia tetap bukan orang yang seperti itu. Yahiko yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa, kini baru akan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

SREK SREK

"Eh? Apa ini?" gumam Yahiko yang merasa telapak tangannya menemukan secarik kertas di sela-sela sandaran sofa.

Sasori pun meraih kertas yang dipegang Yahiko dan membaca isinya.

[Jika mau anjing chihuahuamu kembali, terima dulu temanku sebagai kekasih adikmu.

From: Uzumaki Naruto kelas 3-1]

'Apa-apaan ini?' batin Deidara, Yahiko, Sasori, Kisame, dan Itachi bersamaan.

.

.

.

"APA?!" teriak Naruto cs bersamaan.

Kini mereka bertujuh sudah berkumpul di rumah sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke bisa menempati rumah sakit itu sedikit lebih lama usai bernegosiasi dengan beberapa dokter disana. Sebut saja Aburame Shino mengeluarkan sedikit uang recehnya untuk menyewa kamar rumah sakit untuk mereka menyiapkan rencana berikutnya. Tapi sayangnya mungkin rencana akan gagal. Naruto baru saja menyatakan pada mereka kalau dia sudah meninggalkan secarik kertas di sofa rumah Ino.

"Kau meninggalkan pesan ancaman di sofa rumah Ino?" tanya Kiba sambil menatap Naruto datar.

"Hn, aku duga isi pesan itu pasti sungguh menggelikan" celetuk Neji sinis.

Naruto hanya mengangguk antusias mengiyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Ya ampun, kau merusak rencana hebatku!" Sasuke menggerutu menyayangkan kegagalan rencananya.

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya melakukan hal yang biasanya terjadi pada saat penculikan seperti yang ada di sinetron-sinetron" sahut Naruto membela diri.

Shino hanya tepuk jidat melihat temannya itu.

"Arggh, hancur sudah rencanaku jalan dengan Ino," Sai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Yasudahlah, tak ada artinya juga rencana ini. Lebih baik aku kembalikan Shiro pada kakaknya Ino sekarang" imbuhnya sambil meraih Shiro yang sedang duduk di kolong ranjang rumah sakit.

Yang lain mengerjapkan matanya sambil melongo.

"O-oi! Kau yakin akan mengembalikannya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sai yang kini keluar sambil menggendong Shiro.

"Ya, apa kau yakin akan melakukannya, Sai? Padahal aku kan sudah capek-capek _acting_ saat rencana berjalan."

'Apa katanya?! Bocah ini lupa kalau aku yang tadi _acting_ berteriak dengan bodohnya?' batin Neji sambil menatap datar pada Rock Lee.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Eh? S-sai?" gumam Ino setelah membukakan pintu.

"I-Ini kan Shiro" imbuhnya pelan.

"Ambillah. Aku kesini untuk mengembalikannya" ucap Sai sambil menyerahkan anjing kecil yang ada pada gendongannya.

"Tapi, menurut isi kertas yang ditulis Naruto-"

"Jangan pedulikan tulisan konyol itu!" Sai memotong ucapan Ino.

"Aku tak mau Deidara mengizinkanku dekat denganmu hanya karena suksesnya rencana aneh ini. Aku sekarang mengerti. Apa yang dia lakukan selama ini adalah untukmu. Kau adiknya, dia menyayangimu. Itu sebabnya dia tak mau gadis baik sepertimu bisa dekat dengan sembarang orang," pemuda berkulit pucat ini menghela napas dalam sampai akhirnya menatap Ino mantap sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau aku mau dekat denganmu, seharusnya aku tak melakukan ini. Tak seharusnya aku menjauhkan anjing kesayangan kakakmu darinya. Mungkin sekarang _image_ ku sudah rusak oleh partisipasiku sendiri dalam rencana ini. Tapi sekarang aku tak peduli. Mau kakakmu itu menerimaku, atau malah marah-marah padaku. Biar saja, itu juga memang bukan salahnya"

Yamanaka Ino mengulas senyum tipis. Kedua tangannya segera dikerahkan untuk meraih Shiro. Kini, Shiro sudah ada pada gendongan Ino. Gadis berambut pirang ini masih tersenyum. Tapi kemudian tatapannya berubah sendu. Ino mencintai Sai. Tapi Sai juga tak mau mendapatkan Ino dari rencana _absurd_ ini. Lebih baik Sai melakukan ini. Tidak peduli apa yang akan Deidara katakan tentangnya.

"Sai- _kun_ , maafkan Deidara- _niisan_ ya."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf untuk aku, Ino- _chan_?" tanya Deidara yang muncul di dekat pintu, tepatnya di belakang Ino berdiri.

"E-eh? _Niisan_ , ini. Shiro sudah kembali" Ino menyerahkan anjing kecil itu pada Deidara.

"Shiro- _chan_! Kau kembali, hm" jerit Deidara berlebihan.

Segera dibawanya Shiro pada pelukannya. Sai yang ada disana hanya tersenyum canggung. Dia harap Deidara tak mendengar apapun yang sejak tadi dibicarakannya.

"Jadi, berapa aku harus membayarmu, hm?" tanya Deidara seolah rela mengeluarkan uang.

" _Niisan_ , dia mengembalikan Shiro setelah menculiknya. Dia tak mau melakukannya, itu sebabnya dia datang lagi dan mengembalikan anjingmu ini"

"Woah jadi kau yang mengambil anjing jelek ini ya?! Susah-susah kami mencarinya, ternyata ada padamu" Kisame muncul sambil berumpat-ria.

'Siapa yang dia bilang anjing jelek?!' batin Deidara tak kalah sewot seperti saat Neji diajak _acting_ bersama Rock Lee.

"Eh? Rupanya ada pacarnya Ino disini. Kenapa di teras saja? Kenapa tak masuk?" goda Yahiko yang muncul disusul Itachi.

"Sai bukan pacar Ino, hm!" sergah Deidara ketus.

Masih sambil membelai bulu halus Shiro, Deidara memandang Sai yang masih berdiri kaku.

"Jangan begitu, Deidara. Kenapa kau selalu membatasi hubungan mereka? Sai kan pria baik. Buktinya dia bisa menjaga Shiro" bela Sasori yang disusul suara kikik tawa Yahiko dan Kisame di belakangnya.

"Shiro itu anjing. Adikku itu manusia. Mereka berbeda, hm!" sahut Deidara semakin sewot

"Ya tapi kan mereka sama-sama perempuan. Kau sendiri kan yang memperlakukan Shiro seperti yang kau lakukan pada Ino. Kau menyayangi mereka dengan tak ada bedanya kan?" sahut Itachi diikuti anggukan Yahiko dan Kisame yang turut mendukung.

"Kau terlalu overprotektif, Deidara" celetuk Sasori yang ada di sana tiba-tiba.

"Kau bisa memberi kesempatan untuk Sai mengajak Ino jalan kan? Barang sekali ini saja" usul Sasori.

Deidara merasa lelah diceramahi untuk kali ini. Akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang ini menghela napas pasrah.

"Yasudahlah, kalau anak itu bisa menjaga adikku, hm" lirih Deidara sambil beranjak menuju ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

"Eh? Jadi aku boleh ajak jalan Yamanaka Ino?"

Deidara mengangguk. Kemudian dia ubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar. Di sebelahnya, Ino duduk dengan Shiro yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Apakah aku tidak sedang bermimpi?"

"Aku akui adikku memang cantik. Tapi kau tak perlu mengakuinya dengan sedramatis itu, hm. Itu terlalu menggelikan" ujar Deidara sambil tersenyum sombong.

Kata-kata penuh dengan kesombongan yang tiada tara itu pun menciptakan keheningan untuk beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, kau boleh jalan dengannya. Aku tak akan membatasi kalian lagi. Aku titip Ino- _chan_ padamu, Sai. Aku mau dia dijaga dengan baik, hm!" ucap Deidara mengakhiri keheningan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat senyuman lebar mengembang di bibir Sai. Pemuda berkulit pucat ini merasa sangat senang kali ini.

'Kali ini aku biarkan, hm. Lihat saja kalau kau membuat sebuah kesalahan, _zombie jejadian_ ' batin Deidara ambigu.

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Ini Fura edit lagi yampon. Fura baru sadar kalau ada nama yang asing untuk fandom Naruto yang masih belum Fura ubah di sini. Sebelumnya Fura publish fic ini dalam fandom K-Pop di AFF & Fura adaptasikan jadi SaiIno di sini. Uwah Fura harap bisa buat SaiIno yang manis tapi sepertinya tak bisa U,U

Untuk Shiro, Fura sih membayangkan anjing Shinchan tapi versi betinanya biar lucu(?)

Oke arigatou yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ini. Kalau ada sih :'3

Yasudah Fura pamit. Have a nice weekend minna-san! ^-^)/

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
